User talk:Urthdigger
Image Guidelines Ok, I had a question and figured this was just as good a place to ask as any: Is there any guidelines for posting an image? I'd like to start adding a lot of the low level items around Corsica, as I have a low level character with plenty of them. Small problem: He's a red and green colored monstrosity. My main character is a normal colored bandicoon, which matches with several of the other images on here, just wondering if it's a problem if the character I take a few pictures on has some... jarring colors. --Urth 06:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :This may not be the best place to ask a question, as posting on your own talk page might not get spotted by a lot of people. You might want to try asking an Administrator directly on their own talk page or the Community Portal discussion page, next time :3 As for your question, that bandicoon you see in most pictures is just one of my characters whom I use for most armor & Knight weapons. Typically, you want to make sure that if you're taking a picture of armor, you want no other pieces of armor on your character at the time, so the screenshot shows exactly what the armor looks like. And if your jarring colors don't detract from what the armor looks like, then that's fine. Also, try to stand near a wall of a uniform color when possible, one that contrasts the armor's colors nicely, too. And lastly, when you upload an icon image, add Category:Icons to the bottom of the image page, please. That way we can keep track of all of the icons, maybe spot duplicates (which I've missed a few of ;-;) etc etc. :On a side note, when you create a new armor page, please try to remember to go back to the general armor page (Such as the Category:Arm Armor page) and add the new piece(s) to both tables. But I've greatly appreciated all of your updates so far, doing very well! Thank you for the hard work. :) 14:12, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Holas Just out of curiousity... What server in XI? 15:24, December 25, 2009 (UTC) *Nevermind, I found out xD. I think you were around on Unicorn wayyyy back when one of my characters was there, but I might just know your name from FFXIclopedia. ^^ 15:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) **Yup, I play on Unicorn server to this very day ;) --Urth 23:05, December 25, 2009 (UTC) *I've been on Fairy for years. Like.. 5-7 years? Not really sure anymore. I haven't touched my character for a long time, but I still pay for it. I had a friend on Unicorn a few years ago and made a character there and got it up into the thirties... it's long-deleted though. Just wondering why I knew your name! I thought I did, and then you put the XI bit in your profile. :3 I may be thinking of Gravedigger, that's a scythe I'm pretty sure as well as a DRK on Fairy, but I'm pretty sure I know your name from somewhere. Lol. 00:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Dungeon Maps Hey there, i found your comment about using the Dungeon maps in this wiki and just want to give you a quick "okidokie" for this :) just mention me in the credits or something - McSpeedfreak (Brod Naj)